Una sorpresa al centro comercial
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: ¿Porque Phineas evito a Isabella que lo acompañara? ¿Que es lo que ella descubre? :OneShot:


**Aclaro, esta historia salió improvisada después de hacer mi tarea de Socioeconomia, asi que ya están advertidos: si no les gusta es por eso C:**

**Los personajes de la serie pertenecen a: Dan Povenmire & Jeff Marsh**

**

* * *

**

Se sentía un poco desorientada por lo que acababa de pasar unos minutos atrás. Se dirigía hacia el, después de terminar las clases para irse juntos y terminar sus deberes juntos como siempre lo hacían todos los días con alguna que otra ocurrencia de parte de los 2, ya que su hermano últimamente estaba saliendo con su novia Vanessa.

Pero en lugar de irse con ella, dijo que tenia una cosa pendiente que hacer y se fue corriendo dejándola sorprendida por las acciones del joven de cabellos rojizos.

Se dirigió hacia su amiga Gretchel explicándole lo que acababa de ocurrir y antes que ella pudiera dar su punto de vista la interrumpió con una frase _"ya se lo que hare hoy."_

Se dedicaron a seguirlo de lejos para no levantar sospechas y solo las llevaba hacia un lugar: el centro comercial.

Se dirigió hacia la tienda de música revisando los discos y nuevas guitarras que se encontraban ahí, dejando respirarla tranquila, pero antes de que pudiera salir de su escondite vio que una joven, alrededor de 16 años y con un cabello oscuro, casi negro se dirijia hacia el y se ponian a habla alegremente, que hizo que su enojo apareciera de inmediato.

-Espera Isabella.- trato de frenarla Gretchel.- Esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica, no creo que tenga una novia escondida.

-Pero, el no me guarda secretos a mi.- Comentó un poco preocupada.

-¿que tal si los seguimos, para saber si nuestras sospechas son ciertas?.- Trato de negociar como ultimo recurso.

-De acuerdo pero iré yo sola.- Acepto un poco mas tranquila, aunque un poco espantada por la idea.

-Pero...-trato de negociar.

-Lo lamento, además tu tienes que terminar tu propuesta para la escuela asi que no quiero ser la culpable si no lo terminas.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, pero necesito saber todos los detalles.

Lo vio hablando mientras salían de la tienda con una bolsa llena de disco, lo siguió a un librería, donde se tardaron un poco mas, antes de dirigirse a una tienda de regalos, mientras lo veía bromeando antes de terminar en la heladería.

No sabia el porque pero sentía un vacío en el pecho mientras los veía juntos.  
Se escondo detrás de unos arbustos, donde podía verlos y escucharlos con facilidad.

-Enserio Phineas, me divertí demasiado hoy, eres el mejor.- decía la joven de cabellos azulados con verdadero agradecimiento.- Realmente no sabría que hacer sin tu ayuda.

-No tienes que agradecer, siempre contaras conmigo cuando lo necesites.- dijo con su acostumbrada voz energética, aunque sus labios tenia una sonrisa sincera.- realmente me divertí pasar el tiempo contigo.

-¿Crees que le agrade la sorpresa?- pregunto un poco temerosa.- realmente es muy importante para mi...

-Te prometo que le encantara.- le dijo tomándola de las manos para darle ánimos.- ya veras que si, me tienes a mi.

-Me olvidaba con quien estaba hablando.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- hablo con el señor experto en el romance.

Un pequeño sonido en los arbustos hizo que ella volteara mientras que Phineas estaba demasiado entretenido con la cámara fotográfica de ella, observando las fotografías que se tomaron en las tiendas. Observo a una joven de cabellos oscuros tratando de volver a su escondite, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Phineas, ¿tu quieres la quieres?- pregunto con inocencia, mientras casi se le cae la cámara de las manos, y causando que Isabella le entrara la curiosidad.

-¿De..De que hablas? el helado te esta afectando- trato de salirse con la tangente mientras se rascaba la oreja.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo.- comento con seriedad y firmeza en su voz tratando de darle confianza y ver que lo tomaba enserio.- no tienes que contestarme si no quieres, solo digo que eres muy afortunado en tenerla, pero solo te doy una recomendación: Date tiempo de que tengas claro lo que siente por ella, no te presiones porque puedes hacerte daño y alejarla.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas, ella se levanto de su lugar, agarro sus cosas en un tiempo record antes de que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla y saliera con paso alegre de ahí.

-Nos vemos luego Phineas y muchas gracias por lo de hoy, en realidad me salvaste mi vida.- dijo a solo unos pasos de ahí.- Adiós Isa, fue un gusto verte.-dijo cuando paso al lado de su escondite .Apenas el escucho lo ultimo se dirigió hacia los ella mientras salía de los arbustos.

-¿que crees que estas haciendo?- comento un poco sorprendido.

-quería saber porque estabas tan extraño después de salir de clases, así que aquí estamos.- comento Isabella dejado ver una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Enserio hiciste todo por eso?- comento un poco mas relajado.- en realidad solo vine a ayudar a Melanie con el regalo de su amigo, hoy sale del hospital después de que se rompió el brazo.

-oh, me alegro que le ayudaras.- comento un poco mas tranquila y porque no, quería salir de la penosa situación en que fue encontrada.

-Casi lo olvido.- comento mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- esto es para ti.

Le entrego una pequeña caja color blanca con un hermoso moño lila con pequeñas tiras rosas.

La abrió con cuidado por temor de romperla y se sorprendió por lo que contenía mientras el la veía con curiosidad por la reacción de la joven.  
Adentro de la caja, se encontraba un pequeño medallón, color plata e forma de corazón donde apenas lo abrió había una pequeña foto de ellos 2 juntos mientras en el reverso de la tapita se leía lo siguiente:

_"no importa donde estemos, siempre nos encontraremos de una u otra forma para estar juntos"_


End file.
